Jay
"We saving a girl, is she hot?" -Jay '' '''Jay Walker' is the Blue Ninja of Lightning. He has a crush on Nya, and his best friend is Zane. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja together with three other Ninja. He was the first ninja to learn Spinjitzu and the second ninja to unlock his full potential. He also has a great sense of humor. He was also chosen to protect the Nunchucks of Lightning. Background Jay is the Ninja of Lightning. In the Ninjago television show, he has a easygoing, talkative manner. His parents are Ed and Edna, and they run the junkyard in which he was born. He is in thumb|300px|rightlove with Nya and takes her on a date on Once Bitten, Twice Shy. He appears to have been an inventor before becoming a ninja. Sensei Wu found him on a rooftop, after he crashed into a billboard while testing one of his inventions. He is also extremely quick thinking and innovative, not to mention how skilled in pick-pocketing he is, as when in the Ninjago movie he was able to steal one of the skeletons swords without them noticing to free him, Zane, and Cole while tied up. He is the second most impulsive after Kai and he was the first of the team to use Spinjitzu. He was the second ninja to unlock his full potential, he unlocked it in Once Bitten, Twice Shy, after he'd nicked his hand on a Fangpyre skeleton earlier, and when Nya kissed him he unlocked his full potential. Appearance Jay has﻿ a blue ninja outfit, brown hair, and a cut in the eyebrow. he goy it when he crashed from his invention and met Sensei Wu. In Once Bitten, Twice Shy, he has the same hair as LEGO Harry Potter's Remus Lupin. For more images on Jay's appearence in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the ninjas. He is always telling jokes, which are sometimes funny while othertimes are ridiculous. Sometimes, he is annoyed when Zane doesn't get his jokes. He is the one to coin him the term 'nindroid'. He is the most talkative, much to the annoyance of his friends, but he proves to be a good friend and is good in battle. He takes interest in inventing, and likes the color blue. He is a bit cocky, much like Cole but he is also kind. He has a crush on Nya, and often stutters around her. They both reveal their feelings in Once Bitten, Twice Shy. He his the only ninja to show this sort of relationship. Jay is also the one who panikes under stressful situations. In the final episode, he is shown to react difficultly under stress, because he was the most frightened and hopeless of the ninjas after Sensei Wu's comsumption. Weapons Jay uses the Nunchucks of Lightning (primary weapon), golden spear, and a katana. In ZX form he also uses a two-pronged weapon made of a chainsaw piece and two new blade pieces, called the Golden Double-Bladed Sword. But you never see it in the movie! The Golden Double-Bladed Sword comes with Jay ZX booster pack (9553). Also, in the Jay's Storm Fighter set, the blades can be taken off the storm-fighter (9442).﻿ Appearances *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skull Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling (DX) *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (DX) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter (ZX though without shoulder pads) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9553 Jay ZX (ZX) *5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (Kendo) Trivia *Jay is a very positive character. *In the Spinjitzu game, on the Quickswitch card, he has Cole's face. *Jay only has three character cards. *Jay was the first of the ninja to learn Spinjitzu. *Jay was the second ninja to unlock his true potential. *Although his element is officially Lightning, he seems to have the element of air secondarily. It is worth nothing that his Nunchucks of Lightning were hidden in the Floating Ruins, which are held up by wind and that they turn into a flying jet, but it is even more obvious in The Green Ninja (episode), when he actually shouts "wind!" and shoots a blast of air at the Serpentine. *Jay and Cole are the two ninjas which they have platinum ZX armor. *Jay is the only ninja who currently knows his two parents. *Jay has a crush on Nya. *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite. *His dragon's name is Wisp. Gallery Jay Kinda Surprised in episode 10 when Kai tries to attack Lord Garmadon.JPG|Jay is surprised when Kai attacks Lord Garmadon JayArmMistake.JPG|Jay's arm error JayCantDanceLOL.png|Lou and Jay Jayjitsu.png|Jay's artwork JayZXArt.jpg|Jay ZX artwork REgulerJay.png|Casual Jay. KendoJayShow.png|Kendo Jay. NRGJay.png|Jay's True potential IMG_4943.JPG|Nya kisses Jay. JayWithNewHair.png|Jay with a new look, trying to impress Nya. 0.jpg|Jay ZX in the show (Inbetween Zane and Kai) Jay_spinjitsu.png|Jay's Spinjitsu JayZX.jpg|Jay ZX Minifigure Nay ep.1.png|Jay with his hood almost off. Card40QuickSwitch.png|Error: Jay has cole's face. JayDX.jpg|Jay DX Nay ep.3.png|Jay and Nya. Jay zx head.png|Jay ZX (Without shoulderpads) kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay from Destiny's Bounty 180px-Jay_movie_pic.png|"We are saving a girl? Is she hot?" Cole, Zane, and Jay in their DX suits.jpg|Jay DX training (on the background) Jay, Kai, and Zane witnessing Jay's robot.jpg|Jay witnessing a robot his father made him Jay and his Nunchucks.jpg|Jay wielding his Nunchucks jay zx 21.png jay in lego battles.jpg|Jay as he appears in Lego Ninjago Battles. jay cn.jpg|Jay on CN. download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol. 1 ep.2.png|Jay with his old ninja suit (Between Zane and Kai) Dx ninjas ep.1.png 9442b.jpg|Jay's Stormfighter 100.jpg|Jay and Zane by a fire. Team opening.png Jay at west ep.6.png|Jay dressed as a girl Above the samurai x ep.6.png Whirlwind.png|Jay on the card "Whirlwind". Ninjago sky ep.1.png|Jay and the other ninjas on there dragons Alone withou samurai x ep.6.png Ready for fight ep.6.png JaysStormFighter2.PNG Skull truck jay and wyplash.png|Jay and Wyplash Skull motorbike1.jpg Skull motorbike.jpg Storm Fighter Box.jpg 2259-1.jpg WebKit2WebProcess 2012-04-22 21-19-25-75.jpg|Jay holding Nya's hand Chrome 2012-04-24 17-22-04-76.jpg|Jay's True Potential chrome 2012-04-24 17-17-00-53.jpg|Jay in a tuxedo Cole awesome.jpg|Cole lifting Jay and Nya Images.jpeg|Kendo Jay's Card PicAFD3FA6B7EE73B681C82E8DF307A6782.png Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Golden Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Lightning Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Ninjago;The Movie Characters Category:Creation